


Bite My Head Off

by bluehair



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cats, Crack, Love/Hate, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair
Summary: If you needed a visual on how Fëanor threatened Fingolfin and what happened after... here it is!
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Bite My Head Off

**Author's Note:**

> The actors are absolutely beautiful, but unfortunately are not mine and I am very sorry to say I didn't know how to find the original person who took the pics. They are a genius, in any case, and i am forever grateful for them for putting it on the internet.

Obviously, Fëanor is the one brooding in the pot.

Fingolfin, as always, remains calm.

Which makes Fëanor press harder.

And, finally, Fingolfin is all: aww, I'll hug you and make it better!


End file.
